


The Best Things in Life are Expensive

by Capostrophe



Category: Bread (TV)
Genre: Benefit Fraud, Deceiftul fic, Expensive tastes, Gen, Jaguar MKII, Obsession with possessions, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capostrophe/pseuds/Capostrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'There was no doubt about it- Joey Boswell was in love.' <br/>Very, very short piece. Not what you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Things in Life are Expensive

There was no doubt about it- Joey Boswell was in love. He'd known from the moment he'd seen her, brightly attracting his eye across a crowded parking lot, that she was the only one for him, and he found himself immediately flashing around large sums of money to make her his. He had to have her, no matter what cost was involved.

And boy, was she worth it. He loved everything about her- the sense of power he felt when around her, her sleek appearance, the way the two of them looked so brilliant together. His face lit up every time he saw her, he talked to her fondly, looked back each time they parted for one last discreet look. It didn't matter who saw him. It didn't matter who said he was obsessed. She was a prize worth having, and now he had her, he was going to lavish upon her all the attention she deserved.

His brothers envied him. His Grandad scoffed at her. The folk around town whispered, said who was he to have someone like her- how did he get her? Some unsavoury manner of persuasion, they'd wager. Joey ignored them.

Even the DHSS clerks had noticed. Martina pursed her lips, gave him a sarcastic smile and managed to sneak his relationship with her into the conversation, the subtextual question hanging in the air: _how can someone on Social Security afford to keep that up?_

And how long could he keep it up? Joey neither knew nor cared. She might be far above the station of an unemployed Liverpudlian, she might cost a lot to keep, but the way he felt when he was around her- that was beyond compare. He couldn't bear the idea of selling her. He couldn't even bear to be more than four minutes away from her.

There was no doubt about it- Joey Boswell loved his Jaguar.


End file.
